Perfect
by MonkeyGirlxoxo
Summary: She looked so beautiful, so elegant...so perfect. -oneshot-


**Okay, here is my Valentine's Oneshot. I know its really late, but I'll explain that at the end. :)**

**I hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS **

* * *

**"Pefect"**

**By MonkeyGirlxoxo**

* * *

_February 1__st_

It's a cool Tuesday morning, and you're skateboarding to school. It's about 8:10, and classes begin at 8:25. You want to have at least 5 minutes with your friends before the day starts, and you try to speed up on your skateboard. You hit the black pavement below you with great force, and it sends you flying across the sidewalk. Your school comes into view, and you try to go even harder. Soon enough you find yourself on the field at the back entrance of the school. You see three teenagers, two boys and a girl, huddled together near the door.

"Guys." You say casually.

The three figures turn around to face you, and the brunette girl smiles at your appearance. She waves her hand for you to come closer, and you start to ride slowly against the hard caravel.

"You can't expect to get her attention that way." The blond next to you says. You turn and face your best friend, Hayner, and give him a questioning look.

"Get who's attention?" You ask worried. You jump off your skateboard, and stomp the end lightly, causing it to fly into the air. You catch the board easily without looking, and scan your friends faces. "Who are you guys talking about?"

"The new girl." Your other friend replies. You turn to face the shortest of the group, Pence, and you open your mouth to speak.

"There's a new girl?" You ask.

"Come on, Roxas. Don't pretend like you don't know." The girl says teasingly from across you.

"I honestly didn't know, Olette." You say. You wipe the top of your forehead with the back of your hand, tired from that run.

"Just keep your eyes open." Hayner says patting your back. "I heard she's hot."

Before you could even question any of your friends further about this girl, the bell for school rings, and you and your friends scatter, each one of you heading in a different direction. You enter through the back door, and run up to the second level of the school. When you reach your locker, you throw your board in, and start to take out your binders. A few girls pass by, each one of them looks at you, and giggles to their friends, but you're too focused on getting ready for your class you don't notice.

When you are finished getting your books you close your locker, and head down the hall. Every girl you pass looks at you, smiling and hoping you'll ask them those special five words. _Will you be my Valentine?_ You don't know it, but almost every girl in the school likes you. Unfortunately for them, you're not interested in anyone, not yet.

You reach your Science classroom, and take your usual seat at the back. You lean your head against the smooth wood of the table, and close your eyes, exhausted from the rush of the morning. When the teacher starts to speak, your ears perk up, not wanting to miss anything important, but you don't raise your head, not wanting to really see your teacher at the moment.

"Good Morning Class." The young black haired teacher greets you. "Today we have a new student."

Your head shoots up quickly, remembering what Hayner had said about the new girl's appearance. You see your familiar teacher, Miss. Lockhart, but next to her there is a new figure. She's small, petite, and looks so fragile that you could break her. Her head is down, and her face is hidden behind her light blonde hair. She is wearing a white sundress and some baby blue sandals. You don't know why, but you start to feel nervous, and your stomach feels light and airy.

"This is Miss. Mikomi." Miss Lockhart says a smile apparent on her face. "She's new here, so please help her out."

The blond girl raises her head, and you see the most beautiful blue eyes. She smiles weakly at the class, and you feel your face heat up. The small girl starts to walk down the aisle made between the different tables, but stops and takes a seat near the front of the class, much to your disappointment.

You sigh quietly under your breath, and stare at the blond girl for the rest of the period, never once getting bored, or looking away.

~*~

When Lunch time rolls around, you're pleased to see your friends again. You all have your trays of food, and you sit together at a big white table. All of your friends start to talk, and laugh together, but your eyes wander around the room, trying to find the blond girl from earlier that day. Hayner realizes that you are looking around the room, and hits you on the arm playfully.

"What are you looking for man?" Hayner asks. He starts to look around the cafeteria, mirroring your actions, and soon spots something you don't. "Oh, is that pretty lady what you're looking for?"

You turn your head to face the same direction as Hayner's, frantically looking for the similar beauty. When your eyes land on her, you feel like you're floating again, and you get up from the table. "I'll see you guys later." You tell your friends. Hayner just smiles, but Olette and Pence look at you, confusion written all over their faces. You don't explain, thinking that it will minimize the amount of time you can spend with the blue eyed girl, and you walk away from the table, heading for Miss. Mikomi.

When you get to her table, you see her figure bent over something on the desk. Her tray is pushed aside, barely anything touched. You tear your eyes away for one second to look at the table she is sitting at. You soon realize that she is sitting by herself, and then you turn back to look at the porcelain figure in front of you. You look at her, trying to memorize her appearance. Her white knee length sundress, her baby blue sandals. You even try to memorize the shade of yellow her hair is. Getting lost in your own world, you almost don't realize that she looked up from her project and was looking at you, her head slightly tilted to the side in a curious fashion. Your face reddens from her stare, and you look at her cerulean eyes, trying to make a mental note of those as well.

"I noticed you were sitting alone, so I came to try and keep you company. Can I take a seat?" _What a pathetic fail_, you think to yourself. You give her a dorky grin, trying to make up for your strange introduction, and you manage to make her smile.

She nods her head gently, and pats the seat next to her. You sit down next to her, trying to think of something else to say.

She raises a hand, and places it gently against her chest. "My name is Naminé." She moves her hand away, and places them lightly on her lap, wanting you to talk.

When you hear her voice, you feel your heart summersault, and you almost forget to speak. "I'm Roxas." You manage to say. "I'm in your Science class."

She nods her head, and smiles again. "Yes, I saw you. You were sitting at the back, correct?"

You nod your head. "You got it."

It's a bit quiet after that, and Naminé went back to leaning over her sketchpad on the table. You want to hear her talk, you want to see her smile, and you try to think of something to think about.

"So, you're new?" You ask.

Naminé looks up from her work, and nods at you. "I moved from Radiant Garden only two weeks ago."

"Are you settled in Twilight Town yet?" You ask.

"Almost." She says looking at you.

"That's good." You say.

Naminé smiles at you, and then tilts her head to the side again. "What do you like to do?"

You scratch the back of your neck. "I skateboard a lot." You say. Then you turn around and see Hayner looking at you, trying not to be seen. "I usually compete with my best friend Hayner. He's the guy that's looking at us right now." You point towards your friend, and then look at Naminé again, a smile on your face.

She smiles back at you, and slightly covers her mouth as she begins to giggle.

You feel the butterflies in your stomach multiply by ten just by hearing jingling bells of her laughter.

Just then, the lunch bell rings, and you and Naminé both get up from your seats.

"I'll see you tomorrow in Science?" You ask her, now tilting your head to the side.

She smiles at your action, and nods her head. "Yes." She says simply. Then she turns to her sketchpad, and starts to pack away.

"Here, let me help you with that." You say kindly. You walk over to the other side of the table, and start picking up loose coloured pencils and an eraser. You help the petite blond empty her tray, and hand her the large yellow sketchpad.

"Thank you." She says, taking the sketchpad from your hands. Your fingers touch, and a faint blush creeps across her cheeks, but you don't notice, too busy blushing to yourself.

She walks away, waving goodbye again before she disappears behind a school door. You're left alone, standing in the middle of the cafeteria. Teenagers are running around you, rushing each other, but you can only think of how beautiful and kind Naminé was.

~*~

_February 2__nd_

You skateboard to school, but instead of hoping to see your friends this morning; you're hoping to see Miss. Mikomi. You skid to a stop in front of the school's back entrance, but she is nowhere to be seen. Disappointed, you sigh to yourself under your breath. You open the school doors, and walk upstairs to your locker. Girls still pass you, wanting to be your valentine, but you are too concerned about finding your school books, and don't realize them. When you get your supplies, you make your way to the Science class, still depressed about not seeing Miss. Mikomi.

You drag your feet across the tile floor, walking to the back of the classroom. When you reach your stool, you drop your books on the table, and sit down. You rest your head in your arms, and close your eyes.

"Is this seat taken?" A voice asks.

"No it isn't." You say. You raise your head, and turn to look at the person who is talking to you. When you see Naminé standing in front of you, the familiar butterflies in your stomach reappear, and you smile at her.

She smiles at you, and the butterflies multiply. She walks over to the seat next to you, and rests the familiar sketchpad on the table. "I know I sat closer to the front yesterday, but I didn't like it much. Besides, I wanted to sit with you." Her face turns to light shade of pink, and she takes her seat next to you.

"I wanted to see you again too." You say the smile on your face still visible.

She turns to face you, and smiles again. Just then Miss. Lockhart walks into the room. She greets the class and starts to teach the lesson. You've never really liked Science, but today it looked like it was going to be okay.

~*~

You're skating home with Hayner. You're not really talking, as your mind is on Naminé. You'll smile and nod every now and then towards your friend, but you're not really following the conversation. You continue to skate down the sidewalk, but you bump into a stop sign, and you fall off your board. You hear Hayner stop next to you and a small chuckle. You're rubbing the back of your head as you sit on the ground, and Hayner extends his hand to help you up. He's still chuckling as you get off the ground.

"Can't stop thinking about Naminé for one second can you?" Hayner says grinning. He picks up his board, and starts to walk.

"What gives you that idea?" You ask. You pick up your board and start to chase after your best friend. "I'm not thinking about her." You lie.

"Really Roxas?" He asks. "Ever since you met her, she's all you talk about." Hayner turns around. "We all know you like her."

Your face burns red, and you look at the ground.

"Why don't you just ask her to be your Valentine or something. I mean, Valentine's Day is coming up and the dance is coming up at school."

Your head shoots up, and you look at the back of Hayner's head. "That's a great idea!" You say happily. You throw your skateboard on the ground, and ump on. "See you later Hayner!" You call over your shoulder as you pass the curly blond.

He waves goodbye, and his body gets smaller and smaller as you skate away.

~*~

_February 5__th_

It's about five minutes before school starts, and you're waiting in front of Naminé's locker patiently tapping your foot against the floor. You've put off asking her to be your valentine for the past two days. You're going to try and man up, and ask her the simple question as soon as you see her. You're taking deep breathes, trying to calm yourself.

"Hello Roxas." A gentle voice calls.

You look up and see Naminé walking towards you. Her delicate fingers are wrapped around her sketchpad, and her light blonde hair swishes with each step she takes. You feel like you're flying, and you smile at the petite girl in front of you.

"Hey." You greet her. You move to the side, allowing her access to her locker, and you start to play with your fingers nervously.

She smiles at you, and then turns to face her locker. She opens the metal door, and puts her backpack inside.

"Um, Naminé, I was wondering if-well…" You start. You don't continue, afraid she might say no.

She turns her head to look at you. "Wondering?" She asks, urging you to go one with your sentence. What you don't know is that she's waiting for you to ask her those five words. She wants to be with you, just as much as you want to be with her, but the two of you don't know that.

"Well." You say again. You look into her deep blue eyes, and you chicken out. "I was wondering if you wanted to see anything special around town."

The blond girl looks down, disappointed. "Well I've never really seen a sunset before." She says. "I really want o draw one."

You nod, and then you think of a brilliant idea. "I see the most beautiful sunset almost every day." You say. "I could take you to see it with me."

Her face brightens, and she nods her head. "That would be great."

"Cool." You say. "I'll take you there after school tomorrow."

She smiles, and nods her head again. "Now, let's get to Science class." She closes her locker, and the two of you walk down the hall, passing girls swooning over you. But of course you don't realize, because when you're with Naminé, it's like no other girl is around.

~*~

_February 6__th_

It's the evening and you walk onto school grounds. Naminé is standing outside the school's main entrance. She's staring up at the sky, quietly humming to herself. Even though she's not dressed up, she's beautiful through your eyes.

"Hey." You greet her.

She turns around at the sound of your voice, and greets you with a smile.

"You ready?" You ask.

She nods her head, and you throw your skateboard down on the ground. You jump on, and she tilts her head to the side, her questioning look.

"Hop on." You say to her smiling.

She delicately puts one foot on the board behind you, and grabs the back of your shirt with one of your hands. "Can two people really ride this?" She asks you.

You nod, and then turn around helping the petite girl on the board. When she has both feet securely on the board, you turn back around. "Hold onto me okay?" You tell her. "You might fall off if you don't."

You feel her small hands wrap around your waist, and she buries her head into your back. You blush from her actions and is quite happy she can't she your face right now. You take off, skating against the sidewalk towards the tall tower that watches over the whole town.

When you arrive at Sunset Stations, you grab Naminé's hand, and help her off the board. Then, you hurry up the stairs, calling her behind you. When she enters the station, you smile from her reaction. She seems like she's entered another world, amazement written all over her face. You call her name to get her attention, and then lead her to an elevator. You both enter the elevator, and patiently wait for it to take you to the top of the station. When the elevator stops and the doors open, you grab her hand and pull her with you.

"Here it is." You say walking out onto the clock tower's roof.

You hear Naminé gasp behind you, and you turn around to face her.

"It's beautiful." She says softly.

You turn back to face her, and scratch the back of your neck. "I'm glad you like it." You say. You then turn back to face the sunset and walk towards the ledge of the station tower's roof. You lower yourself down onto the ledge, and take a seat.

"Roxas!" Naminé squeals from behind you.

You turn your head to face her, and you see her covering her mouth with one hand. "Naminé?" You answer her.

"Get up!" She squeaks. "You could fall!" She informs you.

You laugh from her concern, and then pat the spot next to you. "It's safe. Come on, sit down." You urge her.

She shakes her head. "It's dangerous, you shouldn't be there!"

"Come on." You say, a smile starting to spread across your face. "You know you want to sit down Miss. Mikomi." You say.

A faint shade of pink passes over her face from the way you had addressed her, and she slowly walks towards the ledge. She slowly bends down, and stares over the ledge at the ground below. A scared expression is written all over her face, and you laugh at this.

"Don't look down." You say with a chuckle. "Just relax."

She nods at you, and then slowly swings her legs over. When she finally finds herself in a sitting position she turns to smile at you. Her smile is shaky, and you could tell she doesn't feel that comfortable. You gently rest your hand on her shoulder.

"Just calm down." You say reassuringly. "It's alright. I'm right here in case anything happens."

She seems to relax after hearing your words and then smiles at you again, and you could tell that this time she's okay. She takes her sketchpad, and opens it on her lap. She opens her small tote bag and pulls out a pencil. Then she starts to let her hand move across the paper. You lean your head closer to her, and look over her shoulder.

"What are you drawing?" You ask.

"The sunset." She says simply.

You look at her drawing, and then the real sunset in front of you. "It's really good." You say.

"Thanks." She murmurs.

You take a deep breath, and pull away. You want to ask her to be your valentine, and this time you're hoping you'll be able to do it.

"Naminé?" You ask.

She turns to look at you, and then tilts her head in that familiar way.

"Will you like to-" You look at her face, and she's nodding at you, urging you to continue. You try to speak, but no words come out, and you find a different way to finish the sentence. "Sit with me tomorrow in Science?"

She sighs, and nods at you again, slower this time. "I'd really like that." And then the blond turns back to look at her sketch, and lets her hand dance across the paper again.

~*~

_February 9__th_

You've chickened out for the past few days. Every time you try to talk to her, you can't finish your sentence and the butterflies in your stomach seem to go insane. You can't seem to pull it together, but you won't give up. It's four o'clock in the evening, and you are waiting for Naminé to come. You're sitting on the clock tower's ledge and you're watching the sun slowly make its way to the horizon. You hear small footsteps behind you, and you turn around to face the small blond haired blue eyed girl. You smile and wave at her, and she returns the favor. She comes and sits next to you, and starts to swing her legs. The two of you just sit there, enjoying each other's company.

"I have a surprise for you." You say to the girl next to you.

She turns to face you, and she smiles.

You turn to your right, and pull two popsicles out from a bag you brought. You give one to Naminé, and she looks at it, a tad confused.

"It's sea salt ice cream." You explain. "It's really traditional here in Twilight Town."

She looks at the light blue ice cream, curiosity written all over her face.

"Try it." You say chuckling.

She lifts the Popsicle to her mouth, and licks the ice cream delicately. She takes a few seconds to try and discover the taste of the ice cream and then speaks. "It's salty, yet sweet."

You smile. "I used those same words when I first tried sea salt ice cream."

She smiles at you, and then licks the ice cream again.

"Do you like it?" You ask.

She nods her head. "It's very tasty."

"Naminé, I want to ask you something." You say, you look at the sunset, wanting to avoid her eyes. "Will you go with me to the Valentine's Day Dance?"

There. You've finally asked those words. Those ten simple words that was so difficult to say. Those ten words that could mean so much.

"I'm sorry." Naminé says next to you. "I can't."

"What?" You ask.

"Seifer asked me to go with him." She said playing with the Popsicle in her hands. "I told him yes."

"Oh." You say. "That's fine, you could go with him." You get up from your spot on the ledge, and walk down the roof and near the door to the elevator. "See you tomorrow Naminé."

She waves goodbye, and you walk into the elevator. You press the button to close the doors over and over again, hoping that the elevator would start to move.

~*~

_February 12__th_

You're sitting with Hayner, Pence and Olette at lunch. You're staring across the cafeteria at Miss. Mikomi and Seifer. They're sitting with three others, and Seifer has his arms draped over the blonds' shoulders. You see that she is tense under his hold, but she's doing nothing to stop him. She's playing with the food on her tray, and you could tell that something is on her mind.

"Roxas, are you even listening to me?" Hayner asks from across the table.

"What?" You say, turning to face him.

Pence sighs, and looks at you. "Roxas, we know you're upset."

"Upset? Me?" You say. "Who are you kidding?"

"Roxas, don't lie to us." Olette says from next to you. "We know you like her, and we're really sorry."

Hayner sighs from across the table, and gets up. He pounds his fist against the surface of the table and gets your attention. "Roxas, just do what you need to do!! Get Naminé back, you all know you like her!!"

You listen to his words carefully, and you think of an idea. "You're right. I'll see you guys tomorrow." You get up from the table, and walk out the cafeteria, ideas running through your mind.

~*~

_February 14__th_

You're standing near the punch table at the dance. You're wearing your newest black tux, and you're waiting for your friends to enter the room. In a few minutes, the four of you are together and the other three laughing and dancing. You stand near them, but you keep looking at the door, waiting for the artist to arrive. You soon give up, not being able to find her and walk towards the snack table.

You fill a cup with the punch, and gently bring the cup to your lips. Then you hear the sound of the door opening, and you turn to see who is entering the dance. You're speechless when you see a blond girl in a white silk dress. She has her hair out, gently lying against the area around her neck. She looked so beautiful, so elegant, so perfect. She moves her head from side to side, as if looking for someone. When her eyes land on you, she smiles and starts to walk quickly. You're confused_, why is she coming by you? Doesn't she have a date?_

You don't know why, but you start to walk towards her, and you two meet in the middle of the dance floor.

"Naminé." You say.

"Roxas." She says at the same time.

You stop, and allow her to go first.

"I told Seifer no, and that I didn't want to come with him." She says, looking at the ground.

You feel lighter, and that everything is right again. She didn't want to come with Seifer, and she came to talk to you. _That had to count for something, right_? You think to yourself.

"Roxas, I wanted to come-"

You do this without warning, and you cut her off, pressing your lips against hers. You fell the butterflies in your stomach go insane, and your face feels hot. You wrap your arms around her waist, and she presses herself against you chest, deepening the kiss. When you pull away, you stare at her, and you notice the deep blush on her face. Her lips curve into a smile, and she looks up at you.

"Naminé, I've liked you since that day in Science." You say, a smile on your face as well. "And, I didn't want to tell you. I was afraid that you didn't feel the same way and-"

This time she cuts you off, and places a delicate finger on your lips. "You don't have to explain anything."

You gently take her finger off your lip, and hold her hand in yours. "Naminé, will you be my Valentine?" You say.

She lets a small giggle escape her lips, and she smiles at you, nodding her head quickly up and down again and again. "Yes." She says breathlessly.

You smile again, and lower your lips to hers once more. Everything seems right.

Just then you hear a whistle behind you, and you pull away from the petite blond in your arms sadly. You turn around, and see Hayner giving you a thumbs up. You smile from his action, and Naminé buries her head into chest embarrassed.

When Hayner leaves and his teasing stops, Naminé look up at you once again. "Roxas," She says softly.

"Mm." You respond looking down at the beauty in your hands.

"Happy Valentine's Day." She says smiling at you.

You smile as well, and then plant a small kiss on her forehead. Happy Valentine's Day Miss. Mikomi."

* * *

**Okay, so if you guys have read any of my other stories, you would have realized that this was written in a new format, "second-person." I'm not usually going to write in this tense, it's just something new that I had wanted to try. So, in your review, can you guys tell me what you think of it please?**

**Also, I know that this story is kinda, really, late. I just want to apologize for that. I had the idea for a while, it's just that I never got the time to write and upload it. But it's done now! :)**

**Alright, my studio with _mspink93_, which is called _TheBusterSquats _should be updated with the first chapter to our first story soon. So look out for that! :)  
**

**Okay, so this note right now is for my regular readers. "Starting Over" should be updated soon, and then the second to last chapter of "A New found Love for English Class" I'm just going to kindly ask that you guys be patient with me right now though, I've been getting a lot of projects lately, due to the fact that March Break is coming up soon. Hopefully, I will be able to find time to update, but I'm just warning you if I seem a little behind schedule.**

**And lastly, if you guys could review, that would really be absolutely wonderful. :)**


End file.
